cuticledetectiveinabafandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Inaba
Haruka Inaba (因幡 遥 Inaba Haruka) is the missing brother of Hiroshi Inaba. Having disappeared two years ago, Hiroshi is currently actively on the search for him. Appearance Haruka is a tall and slender young man. He has very pale, white skin. His face is very gentle-looking, keeping a smile and a soft look. His perhaps most unusual trait is his long, snow white hair. Several bangs hang beside his face and a large strand covering his forehead. Two locks of hair and draped over his shoulders, reaching his chest-pockets. He has two fairly long ahoge's on top of his head. His hair is especially beautiful, since his brother always loved it and is looking forward to seeing and touching it again. Haruka wears a white uniform of a yet unidentified faction. The uniform consists of a white vest, buttoned with gold buttons and decorated with dark blue lines. He has chest pockets on each side. The cuffs of his sleeves and also dark blue, with gold lines decorating it. His collar is dark blue, running through to his shoulders. As a whole, the vest resembles a navy's outfit. His pants are plain white and he wears ordinary dark gray shoes. In the one-part sequel, in which a three-year time skip has occured, Haruka's hair is now secured in a side braid. Personality Haruka tends to act spoiled, as Hiroshi tends to spoil him around. He seems to be craving for his brother's attention, and having a serious brother-complex, as he cannot see red colors without being reminded of his brother. He have stated himself that the only thing he cared about is Hiroshi's mind being full of him. He also hates that his brother were always doing his job instead of playing with him, and stated that he was glad that he became a villain because he was able to draw his brother's attention back to him. Haruka has a weak body and a lazy personality. As Don Valentino stated, he lives from other people's kindness. He also likes to manipulate people and he refers to Natsuki and Yataro as his arms and legs. However, he also showed kindness such as holding Natsuki's hand when she's feeling jealous at Noah. In the manga it is implied that he has a crush on Natsuki. History Plot Skills & Abilities Telepathy: He has the ability to read the hearts of person and in extension their thoughts. Transformation: Haruka can also transform into a more wolf-like form and can use special powers and attacks by reading his enemies thoughts. He can also project his thoughts into other people in this form thus manipulating them. He enters this form with help from Yūta Sasaki, who uses a martial arts technique on him, enabling him to enter his wolf-form. When Haruka enters this form, his appearance changes drastically. He instantly matures, he is now taller and better built muscle-wise. His pupils become vertical and perhaps the biggest change of all, his white hair grows longer until it reaches his hips. He also grows a tail. Relationships Hiroshi Inaba Hiroshi is Haruka's older brother and was very close to him growing up. During Hiroshi's time as a police dog, he would often choose work in lieu of playing with Haruka. This, along with Soumei's agenda, currently fuels Haruka's desire to eliminate the police. Kei called them the "brother complex brothers", due to their odd affection for one another despite being enemies. Hiroshi spoils Haruka because of his weak body and is often blind to his usual villianous aura. Haruka refers to Hiroshi as "Nii-ni" and apparently can't look at red things without seeing his brother. Quotes Trivia *Hiroshi ranked 6th on the first popularity poll and kept this position on the second. *His birthday is February 10th. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male